


The Librarians and the Golden Book

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Evy was the Librarian, Excalibur, F/M, Gen, Immortal O'Connells, Magic, Mummies, Rick was her Guardian, The Library adopted their whole family, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: The LiT's wake up a mummy - Jenkins reluctantly calls in the experts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant for the whole of The Mummy trilogy.  
> Canon compliant through Season 3 of the Librarians - later fics in the series will merge with Season 4 episodes. 
> 
> Brief recap on movie timeline/OC's relevant pre-story timeline:  
> 1926: Hamunaptra  
> 1933: Year of the Scorpion  
> 1946: Alex discovers Tomb of the Dragon Emperor  
> 1948: Cairo born  
> 1968: Cairo’s dreams start

**1988**

Cairo carefully shades the lines around the eyes she sees every time she closes her own. She stares at the sketch for several moments before huffing in frustration and tossing the pad aside to curl further into the window seat and stare out over the lawn. She doesn’t look up when she hears the door creak and quiet steps across the wood boards - her mother is the only one in the family who steps so softly. She hears rustling pages and assumes her mother is picking up her sketch pad. She’s proven right when her mother settles next to her with the pad in hand.

“You are dreaming of him again?” Lin asks gently.

“Still,” Cairo corrects as she reaches for the book. “I dream of him still. Decades, Mama, and I see him every time I close my eyes.” She throws it across the room, pages flying loose across the floor. “But never all of him. His eyes. An ear. The tilt of a smirk. A tattoo. The cut of his shoulders against a desert sky.” She remembers she’s speaking to her mother and stops before she goes into the more... explicit visions.

Lin squeezes her hand gently and they sit in comfortable silence until Evelyn comes in in a flurry. She freezes when she spots the pages of Cairo’s sketchbook strewn across the floor. She stoops to pick up one of the pages before turning a puzzled expression on Cairo. “Darling, why are you drawing Ardeth? I didn’t realize you’d met, and I didn’t think we had any pictures of him aroun-”

Cairo leaps from her seat and bounds over to her grandmother, grasping her shoulders. “You know this man?”

Evy’s puzzled expression grows. “Of course, dear. He’s an old friend.”

“Gran!” Cario shakes her shoulders excitedly. “Who is he?”

“His name is Ardeth Bay. Your grandfather and I met him when we first fought Imhotep. He was the chieftain of the Medjai.”

Cairo’s hand drifts to the mark on her arm.

Evy notices. “Yes, those Medjai.”

“Wait,  _ was _ ?”

Evy shrugs, something like regret crossing her face. “When your grandfather and I realized we had stopped aging… we’ve lost so many people over the years. Ardeth was dear to us… and always so strong. We never spoke of it, but I think neither of us could imagine watching him growing weak with age… we drifted apart and lost contact a decade or so ago.”

Cairo casts a near desperate glance at her mother.

Lin smiles gently. “I will book you on the soonest flight to Cairo.”

“Are you certain you should be going alone?” Evy asks.

“Should be? No, but I am certain I must.”

  
* * *

The city bustles about her and Cairo lets it all sink into her bones. Since the moment she stepped off the plane, she’s been wondering why she’s never before taken the time to visit her namesake. She pauses and takes a deep breath, then rolls her sleeves to her elbows and tightens her bag against her back and looks for familiar tattoos on the faces swarming the market. Eventually, she runs right into them.

The man steadies her with a hand on her right arm and a solemn nod. “My apologies.”

She’s about to tell him not to worry, but the words die on her tongue. The face is not familiar, but the markings on it are. The man himself is intently studying the mark on her forearm he’s still grasping from catching her.

He looks up and meets her eyes. “I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost.”

Cairo smiles. “I am a stranger from the West, it is I whom you seek.”

“Where did you come by your mark?”

“I was born with it.”

The Medjai freezes. “There are prophecies, of one like you, my lady.”

Cairo smirks. “I could tell you your fate as well, Teren Bahn, but where’s the fun in life if you already know where it’s going?”

“In the journey.”

“Perhaps.”

“You know who I am.”

“I know who you will be one day.”

He studies her intently before bowing his head. “I am at your service.” He hooks the arm he’s still holding through his elbow and begins leading her through the crowd.

“I am Cario O’Connell, and I am at yours.”

He pauses. “O’Connell?”

“Yes. Those O’Connells.” Cairo grins. 

“That explains much. What brings you to Egypt now, my lady?” He asks as they near the edge of the market. He gestures to four horses tethered near a water trough, two hooked to a cart laden with goods. “My horses, if you wished to accompany me back to the Medjai.”

“I do.” Cairo confirms even as her grin vanishes and all her anxiety returns. She tosses her bag onto the cart and makes sure her gun is still secure on her thigh before she mounts one of the horses. When she does continue, she forces herself to meet Teren’s eyes and speaks quietly, “I do not know if the one I seek is among you.”

“Who is it you seek?”

“Ardeth Bay.” Cairo is grateful her voice doesn’t shake.

Teren looks at her strangely but shakes his head. “Ardeth is still with us. He has served as our chieftain for many decades. We would answer to no other.”

Cairo smiles brilliantly and her whole body sags in relief. He will an old man, but he is alive, and that is more than she has dared to let herself hope for.

  
* * *

The Medjai village is as bustling with life as Cairo city was, but it feels far more intimate. Many look at her strangely. All with curiosity, some with suspicion, and most with respect when they notice the mark on her bared arm. Teren points her to a home at the head of the village with a promise to bring her bag later before he wanders off to care for the horses and deliver supplies where they are needed. 

She knocks on the heavy wooden door, smoothed by years of exposure the sand and desert winds, and shoves it open when a voice calls for her to do so. The main room is simply furnished. Low, sturdy wooden tables surrounded by comfortable looking cushions hold the prominent places in the room. Sitting at one of them is a man whose face is the completed picture of the puzzle pieces she's dreamt of for years. She can't help but stare.

Dark eyes meet hers steadily as he rises. When he stops in front of her she can't stay the impulse to reach out and touch his face. “Impossible.”

The man in front of her should be near ninety, give or take a few years, and yet he still looks like the thirty-something her grandmother told her about from so long ago.

*

Ardeth is immediately fascinated by the disturbingly familiar woman in front of him. Her complexion, the slight angle to her eyes and her long, dark braid indicate an Asian heritage, yet he has seen her blue eyes in an American's face and her nose on a British woman - and more complex yet, she bears the mark of a protector on her arm. He would know her immediately, even if he had not dreamt of her for the last two decades. 

He can't help but smile at her. “Is it really so hard to believe the impossible with your family history being what it is, Miss O’Connell?”

*

Cairo finally focuses. “You know me?”

“I've dreamt of you for two decades, my lady. Had I known before this moment to what family you belonged, I would have sought you out years ago.” Ardeth answers in a near reverent tone as he gently takes her hands in his.

“How did you know I was real and just a dream?”

“Faith. How did you know?”

“Do you ever dream of anything else?” She asks instead of answering. 

He shakes head. “Only you.”

“I dream of other things too. After so many dreams come to pass, one expects them all to hold some manner of truth.”

“You are a Seer?” Ardeth asks in surprise. 

Cairo shrugs. “Just a bit.”

“Such a gift is both a blessing and a curse.”

“Indeed.”

He brushes her bangs from her eyes. “Would it be too forward of me if I were to kiss you?”

Cairo shakes her head. “I grew up on stories on your heroics and you've been in my head half my life. If even half of what I've Seen of you has or will come to pass… well, honestly you spoilt me for any other man long before this moment, and I think I'll be rather put out if you  _ don't _ kiss me.”

*

Ardeth needs no further encouragement to lean in. He releases her hands to settle one of his hands on her waist and cup her cheek with the other. Their lips have barely brushed when his door opens. 

Teren stands in his doorway smirking. “Don't need to be finding her lodging with one of the ladies, then?”

Ardeth bites back a curse and glares at the other warrior briefly before turning his attention back to the woman in his arms. “I do have a spare room that is at your disposal should you wish it. I would not, however, wish to besmirch your honor. I will not be offended if you would rather lodge with any of our maidens. I guarantee you everyone in the village will gladly open their home to you.”

She smiles up at him. “You know my family well, Ardeth, do you really think I give a damn what anyone thinks of me?”

“Right. I'll just leave this here, then.” Teren sets her bag down and flees, latching the door behind him.

Ardeth groans and drops his forehead to her shoulder. “Teren is one of our finest warriors. He also gossips like an old midwife. If you were not sincere about not caring, now is the time to flee my home.”

“I'd really rather not.” She turns his face and leans in to kiss him again, deeper than the first. 

He rests his brow against hers when their lips separate before letting out a self deprecating chuckle. 

She hums curiously. 

“Twice,” he explains, “I have taken the liberty of a kiss, and yet I have not asked your name.”

She pulls her face back and beams up at him. “Cairo Ri La O’Connell, at your service.” She offers a hand. 

He grasps it warmly. “Ardeth Bay, and it is my most sincere pleasure.”

Cairo’s eyes narrow at him suspiciously. “And speaking of old…”

Adreth gestures for her to sit. He serves her tea as he contemplates his answer. This woman is descended from dear friends, has been in his dreams for twenty years, and bears the mark of his people’s fiercest protectors. He decides to trust her. “Cairo, how old do you think I am?”

Cairo shrugs. “Gran said she thought you were a little over thirty when you helped them rescue my father and defeat Imhotep the second time, so logically you should be around ninety.”

He reaches across the table and takes her cup to set it aside and clasp her hands in his. “Cairo, I told your parents the Medjai have guarded the Creature’s tomb since Seti’s time. That is true, but I did not tell them the full truth.  _ I _ have guarded the Creature’s tomb since Seti’s time.”

Cairo blinks. “That… that would make you over three thousand years old.”

Ardeth nods. “I sacrificed the relief of death to guard this world from evil. Knowing now I will have only this lifetime with you, if you will have me, is the first time I have ever considered regretting it.”

Cairo’s laugh startles him. She leans forward and kisses him. She’s smiling when she pulls back. “Ardeth, how old do you think  _ I _ am?”

“You can’t be more than just past twenty.”

“I am forty. I was born in the waters of Shangri-La. I will not age another day in my  _ very _ long life.”

 

* * *

 

**1990**

 

Within a second of their bedroom door bursting open, Cairo is sitting up with a gun steadily in hand and Ardeth is standing beside the bed with his sword, both heedless of the fact they are utterly naked. The moment Cairo realizes precisely who is gaping at her from the doorway, she drops the gun and dives for a blanket to yank over her chest.

“What the hell?” Rick bellows, head snapping between the two. 

Cairo buries her burning cheeks in a pillow. “Someone kill me now.”

Rick waves a finger between them. “Someone has a hell of a lot of explaining to do.”

Cairo drags herself back to a sitting position. Ardeth hasn’t moved.

“He’s not going to shoot you, love.” Cairo quirks an eyebrow at him.

“He just found me in bed with his only granddaughter.” Ardeth retorts.

Cairo giggles. “Fair point.” She faces Rick again. “Pop, if you don’t leave  _ now _ so we can find clothes, I’m dropping the sheet again.”

Rick bolts like his ass is on fire.

“We’d best hurry.” Cairo grimaces at Ardeth.

He nods, wide-eyed, and finally drops his sword.

They emerge a few minutes later, Ardeth in his customary robes and Cairo in jeans and dark, flowy linen shirt. Her entire family is arranged around one of Ardeth’s tables. Her mother, grandmother, aunt, and uncle are seated, having clearly helped themselves to tea, and her father and grandfather are both standing behind the lot of them, looking as if they would like nothing better than the space to be pacing at that moment.

Bailey lets out a wolf whistle at the sight of Ardeth. “Nice going, kiddo.”

Cairo groans. “You are only two weeks older than me.” But she winks as she tugs Ardeth down on one of the cushions and plants herself in his lap, expression daring her patriarchs to comment.

They do. Simultaneously, crassly, creatively, and unbearably overlapping. Cairo calmly sips the tea her mother passes her as Ardeth tenses underneath her. She leans back against him, trying to reassure him without taking her eyes off her father and grandfather. Ardeth wraps an arm around her waist and relaxes slightly.

“Are you quite through?” Evelyn eventually bursts.

Both men silence.

“Despite the apparent opposition from my husband and son, it is wonderful to see you, Ardeth.” Evy smiles warmly at the chieftain.

“You as well, Evelyn.” Ardeth bows his head.

“Explanations, now!” Rick demands.

Cairo ignores him. “How’d you manage to hold them off for two years?”

Lin smirks. “We have our ways.”

“Fine, don’t tell me.”

“You knew where she was?” Alex gapes.

“Of course!” Evy looks indignant. “Did you really think we would promise you she was safe if we didn’t?”

Alex finally focuses on his daughter and the man she’s sitting on. He groans. “Two years… at least tell me you married the guy!”

“Without my family?” Cairo scoffs. “No way!”

Ardeth smirks. “Now that you have all joined us, though…”


	2. The Book of Amun-Ra

**2018**

“Jenkins, door!” Cassandra screeches into the phone moments before they dive through the opening ahead of them. 

Jake kicks it closed behind them as they all sprawl onto the floor.

Jenkins raises an eyebrow at them expectantly.

“Uh,” Cassie grimaces, “we woke up a mummy, and she wasn’t very friendly.”

“Mummy.” Jenkins deadpans.

“Screaming something about emos.” Ezekiel leaps to his feet. “What’ve gothy little kids got to do with mummies?”

Jake groans as he sits up. “Imhotep. Not emos.”

Jenkins face goes blank. “Imhotep. You’re certain?”

“Yeah, man, I’m sure.”

“Cassandra, you said it was a she?”

Cassie nods. “Yeah.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a call.”

 

* * *

 

Cairo sticks her head through the glowing blue door a bit warily, but sees Jenkins and the Library on the other side, so she steps the rest of the way through confidently.

He looks up as she enters. “Ah! Miss O'Connell!”

“Clever bit of magic and tech there, old man.” Cairo grins. “And actually, it’s Mrs. -” she turns to gesture to her husband only to find he's not there. She sticks her head back through the door to find him still staring at it warily. She rolls her eyes and drags him through. “Honestly, love, not all magic is evil.” She turns back to Jenkins. “As I was saying, it’s Cairo Bay now.”

“Ardeth,” Jenkins actually sounds surprised, “I wasn't aware you were still associated with the O’Connells. It is, as ever, a pleasure to see you again, old friend.”

Ardeth offers a slight bow. “An honor, as always, Galahad.”

Cairo chuckles as she scans the Library. “Of course you two know each other. Is the rest of my family here yet?”

“Not yet. Within the hour. The current librarians are, ah here they are now,” Jenkins gestures to group coming through the door bickering. He clears his throat. “We have guests.”

Cairo smiles and nods as her eyes continue to roam.

“Ro, you look as though you are waiting for someone to attack you.” Ardeth murmurs in her ear.

She grins wryly at him. “I am, but it’s not a bad thing. Don’t panic if I steal your sword.”

He looks at her in slight alarm, but before she can explain, Jenkins clears his throat again. They turn their attention back to him.

He waves vaguely around the room. “Librarians, meet Ardeth Bay and Cairo O’Connell.” Cairo raises an eyebrow. Jenkins clears his throat. “Right, Cairo Bay. My apologies. When did that happen, anyway?”

Cairo shrugs. “Eighteen, twenty years ago?”

“You don’t know?”

“Of course I do, but the answer depends on who you ask.”

“Understood. Incoming.” 

Cairo grins madly as she snags Ardeth’s sword from his hip and pulls her own from her back, raises them and spins in one smooth motion. Metal clangs and she laughs as Excalibur bears down on her crossed swords, and then they’re off. 

*

Ardeth gapes after his wife vanishing down a side hall, laughing like a madwoman and single handedly taking on an animated sword.

Jenkins cocks his head to the side. “Huh. She’s picked up new skills since she was last here. It usually takes her and Bailey’s combined efforts to keep up with Excalibur.”

“Excalibur.” Ardeth deadpans.

“Excalibur.” Jenkins confirms as the door behind Ardeth starts to glow once again moments before the O’Connell clan tumbles through.

Bailey straightens up immediately. “Is that swords? Did Cairo start without me?”

“Uh, to be fair, Cal started it.” Flynn offers. “Left down the hall.”

Bailey takes off.

Ardeth knows the moment his wife spots Bailey, because he hears her triumphant exclamation float down the hall.

“Oh, heavens, are they at it already?” Evelyn’s exasperation is clearly fond. She rolls her eyes and casually strides over to plant a kiss on Jenkins cheek. “Jenkins. You look well, my friend.”

“As do you, Evelyn. Jonathan, don’t touch that!”

Jonathan snatches his hand away from the globe guiltily.

“You are not worried about the girls fighting Excalibur?” Ardeth asks quietly.

Evy laughs breezily. “Nonsense, they’ve been doing it since they were big enough to hold a single sword up between them.”

The girls reappear in the door then, arm in arm, all flushed cheeks and smiles.

“Who won, then?” Jonathan asks.

“Draw.” Cairo informs the group grumpily. “I thought we had him this time, too. I’ve picked up so many new tricks since we were here last!”

“Always next time, sweetheart.” Rick grins.

“Not to be rude,” Eve cuts in loudly, “but who the hell are these people and why are they here?”

“Guardian?” The oldest man in their group guesses.

“Yeah.” Eve answers hesitantly. “Colonel Eve Baird.”

He offers a hand. “Rick O’Connell.”

Eve shakes it.

“This is my wife Evelyn, and our son Alex and his wife Lin. My brother-in-law Jonathan. The crazy young ladies in the door are my daughter Bailey and granddaughter Cairo. Ardeth here is Cairo’s husband.”

“Flynn Carsen, Jacob Stone-”

Eve pauses as Cairo’s eyes become unfocused and she starts muttering. “Wait… Stone… Stone… why do I….” Cairo yanks her sketchbook out of her chest and flips through a few pages before exclaiming, “Oh! Damn you look exactly like your brother. You’re softer, though. No offense.”

Jacob shoots her a hard look. “My brother-”

“Not quite,” Cairo cuts him off and switches back to their original topic, “I apologize for the interruption, Colonel Baird, please continue.”

Eve gives her a strange look, but acquiesces. “Cassandra Cillian, and Ezekiel Jones. And apparently you all know Jenkins already.”

“This,” he waves over the O’Connells, “this is impossible!” Jake bursts out.

“Stone?” Eve questions.

“Evelyn O’Connell was one of the foremost experts on Egyptology in the thirties. Cairo O’Connell the same in the eighties. Alex O’Connell was an expert in Chinese history in the late forties and early fifties.”

“Yeah, no,” Cairo protests, “those were Gran’s papers. She just couldn’t publish under her own name anymore. Nerd out over her, leave me out of it.”

“This is impossible.” Jake insists.

“He’s right,” Flynn agrees. “Evelyn and Rick O’Connell were the Librarian and Guardian in the thirties and early forties. But… wow, you guys look  _ exactly _ like them.”

Jenkins clears his throat pointedly.

Cassie bounces excitedly. “Wait. You’re all immortals, aren’t you? The possibilities of that are-”

“Cassie, maybe later?” Eve cuts her off gently. “No one has answered why they’re here.”

“For lack of a better term,” Jenkins answers, “they are our mummy experts. And I have yet to decide if it is fortunate or unfortunate that the mummy you managed to raise is one they have dealt with before.”

*

Cairo immediately goes to Ardeth’s side as her entire family tenses and straightens.

“The creature lives again?” Her husband’s voice is hard.

“No.” Jenkins assures. “I believe they raised Anck-Su-Namun. Or Meena, as I believe you indicated her last incarnation was called?”

Ardeth relaxes minutely.

Cairo shakes her head. “How? Correct me if I’m wrong, but Anck-Su-Namun  _ was _ mummified, but her soul was connected to Meena’s body the second time Imhotep rose. And you indicated when you called this all started with archaeologists poking around Ahm Shere. Anck-Su-Namun’s mummified body was lost under Hamunaptra. Meena’s human body with Anck-Su-Namun’s soul was buried under the sands at Ahm Shere. So are somehow dealing with them recombining or are we essentially dealing with a zombie?”

The current Librarians all stare at her in awe. Her family looks proud and a bit smug.

Jones is raising his hand. “Who’s this Ang Sue person?”

Stone answers. “Anck-Su-Namun was the mistress of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh Seti.”

“She fancied herself in love with his high priest, Imhotep. They killed Seti, then Anck-Su-Namun killed herself. Seti’s daughter,” Evy continues, “Nefertiti, assured that Imhotep was cursed to suffer the Hom-Dai.”

“Hom-Dai?” Cassie interrupts.

“They cut out his tongue, wrapped him in linens, and buried him alive with flesh eating beetles.” Jake explains as gently as he can.

Cassie flinches. “Oh.”

“It is the only time in history the curse has been carried out,” Evelyn continues, “because there are always two sides to a coin. If ever someone were to wake the bearer of the curse, they would awake essentially a god - powers over the waters and winds and sands, immortal and strong, bringing plagues in his wake.”

“It is the duty of my people to guard the world from the creature.” Ardeth adds.

“And to answer your question, Cairo, I believe it is going to be some terrifying conglomeration of Anck-Su-Namun and Meela.” Jenkins interjects, subtly getting them back on track.

“Wonderful,” Cairo drawls sarcastically.

“How did you manage to wake her up, anyway?” Alex asks.

Jake suddenly finds his feet very interesting.

“Stone?” Cairo quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“I didn’t know what it was gonna do! It just looked like a book that belonged in the Library. How was I supposed to know it was gonna bring a crazy mummy to life?” Jake bursts.

“No harm ever came from reading a book, right?” Rick mutters to his wife. Evelyn blushes.

“What did the book look like?” Ardeth asks slowly.

“Dark cover, weird symbol on the front, dark gold binding - some kind of metal.”

“The Book of the Dead.” Evy pales.

“This time, the damn thing comes back to the Library.” Rick growls.

“Uh…” Ezekiel reaches into the bag at his feet. “Old habits die hard?”

The relief in the room is palatable as he holds the Book of the Dead out in front of him.

The thief shrugs. “Didn’t seem like the thing to leave lying around.”

“How the hell did they get it open?” Alex reaches for it. “Don’t we still have the key?”

Cairo leans over the trunk she’d left by the door earlier and rummages through it and comes up holding the old puzzle box. “Right here.”

“Did we ever close it after we brought your mother back at Ahm-Shere, though?” Jonathan asks.

Alex shrugs. “I was eight and thrilled my mother was alive. I was hardly focused on that.”

“Bloody hell, who cares? The point is we now have the book and the key, but we also have a live mummy,” Evy interjects. “I don’t suppose you saw another book there? Similar to this one, but solid gold? Sort of bronzey metal binding?”

Jenkins head snaps up. “The Book of Amun-Ra? Rumor was you had it.”

Evy shakes her head. “We had Jonathan drop it in a very deep hole in Hamunaptra after we last faced Imhotep. It didn’t seem like the thing to do to have them both out in the world, and were the only ones left alive who knew the way to Hamunaptra other than the Medjai, and they would never betray its location. We thought it would be safe there.”

Jonathan shakes his head. “And there was no one there to see when I dropped it, I’m sure of it.”

“Do we get to go to Hamunaptra?” Bailey asks, eyes lighting up.

“You should not be so excited about that, darling.” Evy chides.

Bailey scoffs. “It’s hardly my fault you psychos named be after the place. Cairo’s gotten to go to both her namesakes, why shouldn’t I get to visit my one?”

“Because yours is a cursed land.” Ardeth states simply.

“If it had been up to me, your middle name would be something safe, like ‘Abigail,’” Rick informs her.

Bailey shrugs. “Hasn’t done me any harm yet. And ‘joy of my father,’ really?”

“You’ve yet to give it the opportunity,” Ardeth says.

Rick closes his eyes and shakes his head. “What’s that saying about third time’s the charm? Maybe we’ll get lucky and this’ll be our last trip there.”

Bailey squeals. “We  _ are _ going!”

Cairo reaches over and squeezes Ardeth’s hand. “We’ll be alright.”

He meets her eyes steadily. “You are certain?”

“We’ve a lot of life left to go, Medjai.” Cairo promises.

“Where you go, I follow.”

*

Alex wears a contemplative expression as he observes his daughter quietly conversing with her husband.

“Does it bother you?” Eve asks. “Your daughter being with someone so much older?”

“I would be a hypocrite if it did,” Alex grins wryly, “seeing my wife is a good two thousand years older than me. And sure, there’s an extra millenia between Ardeth and Cairo, but in the grand scheme of things… we’re immortal.”

Eve blanches. “I uh…”

Alex’ eyes glint mischievously. “You meant that he looks thirty something and she looks twenty.”

“Yeah, that.”

“No,” he answers, serious once again, “initially, I was wary because she didn’t tell us about him for almost two years. Once the initial shock wore off, I briefly worried that she was with him only because of her visions. But then I saw the way they looked at each other. They hold the same disgustingly sweet devotion to one another that I have watched from my parents. They would die for each other, though I honestly believe Ardeth would walk through fire and spend every day of eternity facing down the creature again and again to make certain she never has to face that possibility.”

That’s a lot to process, but Eve latches on one thing. “Visions?”

The wry grin returns. “My daughter is a bit clairvoyant. She spent twenty years before she met Ardeth Seeing his present and future every time she closed her eyes. I’m fairly certain she was in love with him long before they met each other face to face.”

“But he didn’t know her.”

Alex shrugs. “It’s a rare phenomenon, but what little history and legend there is of such things… if a Seer is powerful enough, the one carrying the other half of their soul will often See visions of the Seer. Cairo’s visions are limited to events that will directly affect her, but within that realm, I have seldom read of more powerful Seers. Especially considering our lives our weird enough that a  _ lot _ of things directly affect us.”

“Wait… soulmates are actually a thing? That’s it… nothing is gonna surprise me anymore. Ever.”

*

“Jenkins, a door to Hamunaptra, please!” Bailey looks entirely too giddy about this in Ardeth’s opinion. A quickly exchanged glance with Rick tells him he’s thinking the same thing.

“Please refrain from reading anything aloud, Mr. Stone.” Ardeth requests.

“You too, Gran.” Cairo adds.

“Jonathan too!” Rick calls over his shoulder.

“How about no one reads anything?” Eve suggests as she steps through the door, everyone else hot on her heels.

* * *

It takes them the better part of two days to dig back into the main chamber at Hamunaptra, and another few hours to arrange enough lighting for Jonathan to retrace the path to where he had hidden the book so many years ago. 

“ _ That _ is the water you dropped the book in, Uncle Jon?” Cairo stares at the black water in horror.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Ya know… when you said ‘pool of water in a cave,’” Flynn comments, “I was thinking more along the lines of underground spring and less primordial ooze.”

“It might’ve been once upon a time,” Cassie wrinkles her nose at the pool

Ezekiel leans over the water a bit. “It’s just water. Gross, old, possibly septic water, but still water.”

“Yeah? You jump in after it, then,” Jake dares him.

“I vote Uncle Jon goes in.” Alex adds. “He’s the one who dropped it.”

“Can’t we just drop a rope and a really big magnet?” Eve suggests.

Jake shakes his head. “Gold isn’t magnetic.”

“A hook?” Ardeth suggests. 

Bailey rolls her eyes, shrugs off her jacket, takes a deep breath, and dives.

“Gross,” Cairo shudders before they all fall into silence. 

At thirty seconds, the Librarians start to panic. 

Lin calmly reassures them they don’t need to worry. “It is not comfortable for us to go without air, but it will not kill us.”

Silence falls again, everyone’s eyes glued to the surface of the water.

Bailey emerges cursing and sputtering. “Haul me out of here already or I swear I’ll drop this thing back down to the bottom. It’s heavy.”

Bailey heaves an arm out of the water and Ezekiel manages to catch the book, though apparently he doesn’t heed the warning that it’s heavy, because it knocks him on his ass. Ardeth and Rick, closest to the pool, rush to haul Bailey up and out as she had requested.

She immediately stomps over and snatches the book back from Ezekiel over her mother’s protests. “Did you dive into that muck? No. No you did not. I get first crack at it!”

“I am afraid none of you will be getting a crack at anything!” A deep voice calls from up above a moment before an explosion caves in the hole they had dug into the cavern vanishes.

Cairo is suddenly very thankful for battery operated lanterns lanterns.

“Oh, hell.” Rick groans.

“That sounded an awful lot like Teren.” Cairo glares at the space their exit had been.

“How the hell do we get out of here now?” Eve aks.

“Anyone have any dynamite?” Ezekiel asks flippantly.

Alex grins madly. “Who needs dynamite? We have Cairo.”

“A bit small to use as a battering ram, isn’t she?” Flynn jokes weakly.

Cairo rolls her eyes. “Everyone empty your pockets. Seriously, though,  _ does _ anyone have dynamite?” She looks specifically at her father and grandfather.

Rick and Alex both shake their heads.

“It was just supposed to be a quick in and out grab!” Rick defends.

“We were saving the stuff that goes boom for the face down with the mummy at Ahm Shere,” Alex adds.

“And now we’re trapped in a cursed cave,” Cario reminds them.

Ardeth holds out a bundle of dynamite. “As I married an O’Connell instead of being born one, I saw this coming.”

Cairo beams and kisses him even as she snags the dynamite and drops to the floor, immediately disassembling two of their lamps and three of the dynmite sticks. She spends the next half hour demanding someone find her something made of this shape or that metal or bring her a sealed jar of embalming fluid and so on and so forth. After an hour, she has five small devices lined in front of her, and a manic grin.

She scans the group surrounding her. “Cassie!”

The redhead jumps. “Yes?”

“You’re a numbers girl, right?”

She nods.

“I only have five of these to get us all the way back to the surface, and two sticks of dynamite to blow the top. Point me to where they’ll do the most damage without caving us in and then stand way the hell back.”

* * *

When the light filters in from the final blow and brings them to the surface, Cairo decides she is taking Cassie on all her adventures from now on. It would have taken her two more hours and at least three more MacGyvered bombs to get out of that cave without the girl.She’s not even surprised to find Medjai warriors surrounding them when they emerge.

_ That’s why that voice sounded so familiar.  _ She groans and plops down on the sand, the knowledge that she was right dimmed by the fact that she’s covered in any number of unidentified substances. “Really guys?” Cairo hears Cassie’s  _ eep _ and forces herself to a sitting position and gives a command for the Medjai to stand down. None of them move, and she realizes she’s likely so covered in grime they don’t recognize her. They do, however, recognize Ardeth when he stumbles out, despite the grime.

Their leader immediately orders them to drop their weapons as Ardeth moves to help Cairo back to her feet. 

“I’m hurt you didn’t recognize me, Teren,” Cairo gripes. “Take off the damn veil. I knew it was you five years ago.”

Teren frees his face and his lips are solemn, but his eyes dance. “My sincerest apologies, my lady.”

“You’ve known me longer than you’ve known your wife, and I bet you’d still recognize  _ her _ under a layer of dirt.” Cairo continues to grumble. 

Ardeth wraps an arm around her, by all outward appearances comforting her, but she can feel his silent laughter as she molds into his side. She fights the urge to elbow him in the ribs. She closes her eyes and buries her face in his shoulder, already exhausted but knowing this battle is far from over. Just before she thinks of opening her eyes, visions pour over one another and she buries her face further into her husband’s shoulder. She comes back to reality slowly; she hears the last of the group emerge and Ardeth chiding the Medjai for taking two days to notice someone poking around Hamunaptra and Bailey threatening to castrate whichever Medjai is trying to take the book from her and Flynn wondering if any space on the surface can be used as a door or if they’re going to have to have to go back down. Cairo takes a final deep breath and straightens. 

Ardeth looks down at her expectantly, worry creasing the corners of his eyes.

She nods, a silent assurance she’s alright. “Do you remember why I told you not to appoint Teren over the eastern tribe?”

Ardeth nods.

“Now is the time.”

“Now?” He raises his eyebrows.

She smiles softly and nods. “Now. Our adventures with the Library are just beginning.”

Ardeth holds her eyes for a moment longer, then nods and steps forward. “Teren Bahn!”

Teren snaps to attention.

“Teren Bahn, you have served with honor among the ranks of the Medjai for twenty years. I will not ask more of you than you can or will give, but I would lay a responsibility on your shoulders if you are willing to bear it.”

“My lord?” Teren questions.

Ardeth pulls a pendant on a long leather throng from around his neck. “Our duties call me elsewhere for a time, but I would not abandon the Medjai without a strong leader to stand in my stead. We have watched you grow from a young man to a  fearsome warrior. There are few among our ranks as respected as you are by our people. Will you accept this burden?”

Teren kneels at Ardeth’s feet and bows his head. “My lord.”

Ardeth places the pendant over Teren’s head and steps back. Cairo takes his place and rests a hand on Teren’s bowed head. She speaks the ancient words clearly, gaze promising retribution to anyone who protests. The phrase will mean nothing to many here, but the older Medjai will recognize the blessing of a Seer - the indication of a prophecy fulfilled. Cairo lifts her hands and steps back. Teren rises.

“Got a door!” Flynn calls, breaking the moment.

“Serve our people well, Teren Bahn,” Cairo commands as she steps away. Ardeth simply nods and follows her.


	3. Ahm Shere

“You were successful?” Jenkins asks as they stumble back through.

“Yup.” Bailey confirms, still clutching the book. “Send us to Ahm Shere.”

“Wait, we don’t get to stop and rest?” Ezekiel blanches.

Cairo snags the puzzle box from her trunk and tosses it to Bailey. “Nope. This bitch has already been loose three days. We need to put her down.” She whistles then yells, “Cal! Wanna go on a field trip?”

Excalibur comes zooming around the corner and slides into the scabbard already in Cairo’s hands.

Cairo ties the sheath securely to her belt. “Thought you might like that.”

“Wait!” Cassie protests. “She gets to take artifacts out of the Library? Why does she get to take artifacts out of the Library?”

“She grew up in the Library, Miss Cillian. It was learn to use them or die. She knows she is responsible for whatever happens with whatever she borrows,” Jenkins explains.

Bailey grins. “And besides that, we were horribly spoiled children. We’re very bad at taking no as an answer.”

“There is that,” Jenkins concedes. “Ladies and gentlemen, your door to Ahm Shere awaits, do try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum.”

“Oh!” Cairo pauses a mere second before hurtling through the door. “Pops, Dad, boom!”

“Boom?” Jenkins calls as Rick and Alex both haul suspiciously clanking bags through the door. “No boom! Boom is bad! Minimum damage!” The door closes and he remembers why he so dreaded calling the O’Connell’s in the first place.

* * *

“Cassie!” Cairo barely ducks the dagger one of Meena’s zombie soldiers sends spinning at her. The mummy is in Anck-Su-Numan’s original mummified body, but she is definitely smarter than Seti’s mistress ever was - her mind is all Meena. She’s a mummy sure enough, but she managed to raise her old cultist supporters as some of the smartest zombies Cairo has ever had the displeasure of crossing.

“Yeah?” The Librarian calls from where she’s ducked behind a crumbling pillar.

“I have four,” she catches another dagger, ignoring it slice across her palm, and promptly sends it through another zombie’s eye, “bombs left!” She spins, takes another zombie’s head off with her sword. “I need three of them where they’ll take out the most of these flesh bags when they blow,” she uses body of a fallen zombie to launch over another two incoming and take their heads off from behind, “and one where it’ll cause the biggest distraction!” 

Cassie nods and waves her hands in front of her, eyes flitting over equations Cairo can’t see. “Most zombies will be taken out with a charge set two point three feet away at a thirty degree angle from the front right corner of the statue of Anubis on the far side!”

Cairo takes a spear of a zombie and shoves it through two of their brain stems in one go. “So right where all these bastards are coming from.”

Cassie shrugs apologetically. “There’s also a chance it could close the portal! Bottleneck it at least. Magic is hard to put into equations.”

“Cass, focus, honey!” Cairo grabs her arm and starts dragging her toward Anubis.

“Right! Sorry! Second highest death count on the south facing side of the fountain in the central square. Third highest death count in the main entrance of the treasure chamber. Fountain will also make the biggest boom. So, fourth highest death count will be in the priest’s chamber where mummy lady is fortified with her smartest zombies.”

Cairo spins her behind another pillar and beheads three more zombies. Ardeth shoots out of the shadows and slots in at her back as they dispatch the rest of the group that descends on them.

Cairo hands two of Cassie remaining charges. “Set these at the fountain and treasure chamber. I’ll get to the statue. Meet me in the hall outside the priests chamber in six minutes. Send any of our people you pass that direction. Ardeth.” She meets her husband’s eyes.

He nods. “She will be safe with me.”

Cairo kisses him quickly. “See you soon, love.”

In less than ten minutes, the charges are set and everyone is gathered in an alcove down the hall from the well-guarded priests chamber.

Cairo does a quick head count and nods. “All accounted for, then. Good.”

“We have a plan here?” Ezekiel asks.

“Tentatively.” Cairo nods and shrugs in one awkward motion.

“Care to share?” Ricks asks.

Cairo holds up her last charge. “We need to get this on the dias. It won’t kill her, but it will distract her. Blow all the charges at once and read the incantation for the Book of Amun-Ra in the midst of the distraction. Let Cal loose and bye-bye mummy bitch.”  
“How the hell do we get that charge in there?” Eve asks.

Jake perks up. “Would underneath the dias work?”

Cairo looks at Cassie. Cassie nods. “Yeah. Underneath would work.”

Jake grins. “These old temples… priests weren’t always popular. There should be an escape tunnel under the dias.”

Cassie’s eyes flash around in a way Cairo has come to recognize she’s doing the math. She nods minutely. “He’s right. There is.”

“Okay, next question,” Eve interjects, “can whoever sets the charge get clear in time to avoid the blow.”

“No.” Cassie says immediately.

“Not an option, then.” Eve states matter-of factly.

Bailey groans and reluctantly hands the book and key over to Evy. 

“This is gonna hurt like hell.” Cairo warns even as she hands the last charge to her aunt.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Bailey rolls her eyes, “just make sure you kill the bitch.”

“Cass, entrance?”

“This is a suicide mission!” Cassie protests.

“Cass. Trust us. Trust me. We are all walking out of this alive.” Cairo assures.

Cassie points out where the entrance should be with a shaking hand.

Cairo checks her watch. “Three minutes.”

Bailey nods and vanishes down the hall.

The second her watch shows three minutes have passed, Cairo signals and Alex blows the charges.

Evy starts chanting. The zombies start dropping halfway through the first chant. Rick stays to guard Evy and everyone else charges the camber. Meela is pulling herself up from the rubble. The mummy immediately flashes around the room, throwing everyone about as if they were ragdolls. Cairo pulls Excalibur in time to take the mummy’s arm off as she’s thrown back into a wall hard enough stone rattles down from the ceiling. She watches a ghostly chariot run straight through the mummy and then away, a beautiful woman screeching in the back. Cairo lets Excalibur loose and watches a bit smugly as her drives straight through her heart then pulls back and takes off her head for good measure.

*

Ardeth watches the mummy fall and sees the victory flit across his wife’s face before she slumps against the wall. He crawls across to her and manages to summon enough strength to pull her into his lap and slump against the wall.

“I hate mummies.” Rick’s voice sounds in a disgusted tone from the vicinity of the door.

Cairo chuckles. “I second that.”

“Third!” Alex calls from across the room.

“I think we can all agree on that.” Eve groans as she drags herself to her feet and stumbles around to check on her Librarians.

Cairo rests her head on Ardeth’s chest and he turns his full attention back to her.

“We should go dig Bailey out,” she murmurs against his chest.

“In a moment,” he assures, hands running over her body, gently checking for injuries. 

“I’m fine, love,” she protests and squirms when he hits a ticklish spot on her ribs. 

He will exploit that later, but for now he simply splays one hand over her ribs and brings the other up to cup the back of her head as he leans in to kiss her.

*

Bailey claws up toward the light and drags herself free of the rubble. She groans as she stands straight and stretches, vaguely scratching at the rapidly healing lacerations on her arms. She lets her eyes slide over the room. Cal is floating around the middle of the room, happily carving parts out of the mummy on the floor. She can’t help but smile just a little at that. Sure, it’s a little morbid, maybe, but… oh well. She can’t be blamed for the environment she was raised in.

Just to her left, Eve and Flynn are leaning on each other, their three little Librarians huddled at their feet. On one side of the room, Alex leans back against the wall with Lin plastered to his front and their foreheads leaned together. Her parents stand in the door, making out as if they were still twenty-something newlyweds. On the other side of the room, Ardeth is on the floor with Cairo in his lap, and between the grime and blood, Bailey honestly can’t tell where one of them ends and the other begins. She wonders when they’ll remember they still need to breathe at least a little every now and then. She decides to give them about thirty seconds longer as she gears up for the rant of the century, knowing full well that she won’t mean a word of it, and also knowing they won’t know she doesn’t mean it. Serves them right as far as she’s concerned.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bailey screams. “It’s a fucking miracle I don’t have more siblings or nieces and nephews! You can’t all keep your hands off each other long enough to dig me out of the fucking rubble?” She starts off down the hall, intent on finding one of their phones and calling Jenkins for a door, continuing her rant as she goes, but smiling as soon as they’re all at her back. “I just totally sacrificed myself, but no, it’s cool. Keep kissing…”


End file.
